Phineas Flynn
__NOEDITSECTION__ Basic Info Phineas is the main, red-headed brother of the Flynn-Fletcher Family. Throughout the summer, Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb have been making all of these crazy inventions (e.g., a rollercoaster, a mini-golf course, a beach, etc.). His relatives include the laconic (but not exactly shy) Ferb, his teenage overreactive sister Candace, and his parents, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. He owns a platypus which he calls "Perry", who is really a secret agent. His real father is currently unknown. Relationships Candace Flynn Phineas's older sister who likes to have control over him and Ferb, but she loves her brothers. Ferb Fletcher Ferb is Phineas's step brother and best friend. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Phineas is Isabella's crush, whom she believes she will marry one day. Phineas is extremely oblivious to Isabella's feelings for him. In Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, it is confirmed that there is a fifty-fifty chance that he may marry Isabella. Appearances Tiberius64/Klingon64's (www.fanfiction.net author) Story Series Celestial Feelings He reveals his feelings for Isabella, leading her to reveal hers for him. He is Captain Phineas Flynn of the'' [[USS Phineas (PF-01)|''USS Phineas]]. If Summer Only Lasted One Day He takes Isabella into a holodeck, where he spends a romantic catching-up time with her. An Interplexing Future He leads an attack on a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz with the help of Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and the adult versions of themselves. Being that this story is 4 years after If Summer Only Lasted One Day, Phineas is also officially Isabella's boyfriend. The Terran Empire He resumes his role as Captain Phineas Flynn of the USS Phineas to fight off parallel universe counterparts from a planetary empire known as the Terran Empire. He refuses to kill his parallel when Isabella reminds him of the forgiveness she showed Doofenshmirtz in An Interplexing Future. A New Star is Born He once again leads Meap's fleet, but this time, it's against the Terran Empire and Emperor Doofenshmirtz himself with the help of his alternate self from that universe. He frequently reminds his parallel not to think with vengeful intent, even in the face of a fierce battle. Love's Full Blossom Phineas marries Isabella on June 14, 2025 (after proposing to her on April 15 of that year), thus fulfilling his promise to her in Celestial Feelings (about 14 years prior) to make her Isabella Flynn someday. After their wedding ceremony, Phineas christens the ''USS Phineas''-A with a bottle of 2000 Vintage Dom Perignόn from a nearly-complete Spacedock, where the reception is to take place. Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri Phineas and his crew leave with the USS Phineas-A to Alpha Centauri (on his wedding anniversary in 2030), the first time any Terran has left the solar system in years; they go the fifth planet of Alpha Centauri B, which Phineas, Ferb, and Buford go down to to explore. Phineas is taken from his away team along with his wife Isabella to a sem-arid desert planet by a powerfull being known as S'lar; they fight Mitch and a Sorunon reptilian, defeating them. S'lar then returns Phineas and Isabella to the planet of the Thoroni (the native aliens) after being impressed by Phineas' unwillingness to kill the Sorunon. Once back at earth, proper first contact is made by the Thrononi and Soruna at TerraFleet headquarters. Kingdom Hearts 3D Phineas is the partner of Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D Sora and Phineas defeat the Dr Doofenshmiritz Heartless.KH rules (talk) 20:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Warning This Page is Not Related to Other Stories' In this episode, Phineas meets User Jathew's version of the future. He meets his daughter Rachel and now they have to stop a paradox. 'Return of the Disk' In this episode, he and Ferb are busted by Candace and finds out Perry is a secret agent and fights a league of villins, including: Darth Vader, Mitch, Doc Ock, the Joker, and Khaka Peu Peu, Xemnas to name a few. 'Super Kids' In this episode, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Thaddeus are exposed to radiation and develop superpowers. While Phineas and the gang become a group of superheroes, Thaddeus plots to rule the world.. 'It's Not the End!' In this story by, Phineas gains the superpowers of Wolverine from the X-Men. 'Phineas and Bart' In this story, he meets the Simpsons and his step-brother Ferb falls in love with Lisa and then he and Bart get the idea to plan a date for them. 'The Lean Mean Brain Machine' In this story, Phineas switches brains with RHF. both Patrica and her twin sister's also accidentally switch brains as well. 'Super Phinio Bros.' He stars in this crossover with his step-brother. Phineas and Ferb go to school Phineas and Ferb are back in school and they meet a new (old) friend Travis ! 'Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer' He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. 'Phineas and Isabella's Birthday' In this fan episode, he and Isabella share a birthday party. The truth about Phineas flynn Phineas is revealing his history to everyone. Phineas & Ferb: Bakugan Phineas uses Drago(Fusion Dragonoid) to battle opponents. He seems to be intrested in the lengend of Dragonoid Destroyer. Relationship With Patricia (Patricia and Florence) In the series, he has a love battle with her and Isabella until the series finale. He chooses Isabella and Ferb chooses Emily. It is likely that Patricia met Thaddeus, and they fell in love with each other. Their brother Adam also falls in love with Jenny. 'Aftermath' Patricia and her siblings first return in the episode of'' Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer'' "The Phinettes STRIKE AGAIN!" Now voiced by Danielle Panabaker, Patricia and Phineas reunited and as seen, Patricia has three children named Katrina, Phineas the second, and Hattie. She was engaged to Thaddeus, but Thaddeus only wanted her family fortune ($750,000,000) and get her arrested so he can have the money to himself. Eventually Phineas dressed like Patricia by wearing a wig and the wedding dress she was supposed to wear. Patricia then she met up with Issac, and got married, and became his adopted son Pabalo's mother. Before that, Florence married Gerland and it was mentioned that Adam married Jennifer Jones. 'Alternate' In another version of Phineas's world, he has hated her since they have met. Even though they had been born on the same day and they almost look alike, Patricia cheats on Phineas by going through Phineas's papers and changing all the answers to wrong. Phineas is also allergic to the smell of cheese, and Patricia brings cheese perfume and sprays it on her whenever she comes by. Although Phineas is friends with Florence, Florence is very offended by Phineas hating Patricia. The bad thing is, Patricia doesn't know he hates her, and she has had a crush on him since first grade. Phineas loves Isabella, which makes Patricia jealous. In the episode "30% Less Flynn", he tries to make Patricia eat 12 boxes of Phineas's candy (read 30% Less Flynn for more info). This version is a little mean since I have autism and maybe that's the problem with me and Wikipedia and sometime get upset, angry, and/or sad when my routine is interrupted and stuff see the video on Brainpop. Any questions ask in the discussion pageThe Ferbette 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz' Phineas is the main protagonist and of the game and is controlled by player one as he sets out to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over Danville and the world. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer' Phineas worries that his summer fun will come to an end when summer reaches it's last day, so he and his friends set to find the island of the stone of miracles, to wish for an endless summer. After Phineas saves Isabella from falling down a gorge, they begin to get closer. When the kids fight the robot wished by Doofensmirtz, Isabella is captured which forces Phineas to destroy the stone which keeps the robot alive. Phineas says to Isabella that he may have done some cool things, but she was his best adventure ever, Phineas goes back to school with Isabella as a girlfriend, and he ends the movie by saying "Oh well, there's always next year." 'The Truth About Ferb Fletcher' Phineas meets Ferb when Ferb moves to Danville after narrowly escaping a mad dictator who takes over Britain. The two quickly become best friends, and then stepbrothers - when Linda and Lawrence get married. Years later, Phineas (along with Emily, Isabella, and others) must help Ferb reclaim his rightful throne as King of Britain. 'The Adventures of Phineas Flynn' Phineas is an adventurous young boy who always is looking for adventure with his friends. 'Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning:' In this story, Phineas marries Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and they have three kids named Adrian, Marie, and Julia. Phineas owns his own company called Flynn and Co., and is very famous around Danville. He is the uncle of Ferb and Emily's children, Thomas, David, and Elisabeth Fletcher. [[Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!|'Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!']] Phineas and Ferb think about having another do nothing day. Once they start to do nothing they start to fall asleep and things get bad. So they wake up in a Enchanted Danville and meet Candace. She tells them Dr. Doofensmirtz became Dicator by making everybody in Danville minions. So it's up to Phineas Ferb and Candace to start thinking and stop Dr. Doofensmirtz! This is apart of The Phineas and Ferb Adventures. 'Now or Nothing' Phineas tells a story that actually happened. 'Who wants to win a date' Phineas competes to win a date with isabella 'Phineas' Greatest Game' Phineas becomes a pro-football player. 'The Story of Jacob Greenfish' Phineas meets Jacob and is one of the main characters. 'Dear Diary' He will have a entry in this. 'New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!' He is the main character in Roads's series. He voluntarily turns EVO by drinking active nanites in one episode, but, later, gets changed back. 'Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast)' Phineas has developed a crush on Lisa Lansigan and has become his team leader. He doesn't believe what people are saying Candace is doing, he doesn't even believe Ferb. He lost his leader role in Cubarama. He is now in the Final 10. He learns of Isabella's crush in Spain In The Butt. He was eliminated in Beijing Chris McLean when e couldn't find a peanut. He left with a bloody mouth, black eye, broken foot, broken leg, and bleeding hands. He was rooting for Lisa in the finals. He won no Invincibilities The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Phineas appear, along with Ferb and they planning a Party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse The Greatest Space Quest Ever Phineas is one of the main characters he is a pilot who has served with his brother Ferb in the space war against Doofenshmirtz for 11 years. He is one of the 7 chosen ones to save the universe. Camp Phineas Series Phineas is the founder of this camp and the camp director. His siblings and his friends attend the camp. The Rise of Doofenshmirtz Phineas is a scientist who is against Doofenshmirtz, after he has taken control of the Tri-State area. Phin Wars He is the protagonist, Phineas Skywalker. TotalDramaRox97's Series Phineas meets a kid named Connor. Phineas sees Connor as a friend until Connor shows a rude and annoying attitude but he doesnt dislike him he is only neutral. Phineas will go to Connor for help in The Phineas Games after he is selected to go into a battle to the death. He surprisingly killed Jaques and Josef for attacking 2 Fireside Girls. He will participate with Ferb in a race around the world and did well the first leg and fell behind the second. He knows that Connor is a truly nice person but doenst show it The Song of Flames Phineas is the main protagonist of the fanfic. He teams up with legendary Pokemon Reshiram to defeat Doofenshmirtz and Zekrom three years after the death of the Pikachu princess. The Bitterness Trilogy Phineas's alternate self is one of the main protagonists. He is a member of the Resistance and is usually battling alternate Heinz (except for most of the first book). In Book I, Phineas turns evil after a tragic event and tries to get revenge on Heinz. Later, he learns that if he doesn't let go of his hate, it will destroy him, so he gives up the fight and turns good again. In Book II, Phineas keeps trying to convince Candace to come back to the good side. Finally, Candace turns good again when she saves Phineas's life. In Book III, a few things that happen are: Phineas tries to commit suicide (only for Ferb to stop him), he fights a psycho killer, and he turns thirteen. Il Est En Amour Phineas stars with Morgan in this tragic love story, where he finds his true love, but it starts to go tragic when they are invited to Morgan's Uncle Heinz (Dr.Doofenshmirtz) and Morgan has to choose between her beloved uncle or her true love Phineas. She chooses both and launches herself to the streets below, killing herself. When Ferb and Candace make a machine to bring her back, she has to move back to Canada. That Cat Phineas starts reading the series Warrior Cats , then decides he wants a pet cat. He chooses a black and white tabby, but Perry figures out the cat is another agent sent to kill him.﻿ The Pack Phineas accidentally absorbs a wolf mixture, and turns into a werewolf. Then, he joins a pack of wolves in the forest and has to adjust to his new life. Soon, he tries to communicate with his friends to make an antidote. The Pack 2: Vampire Attack Phineas is back in school, but bad things are happening and everyone but him is turning into vampires! The List of Secrets Phineas will appear in The List of Secrets as the protangonist. He will show his darker side in this story. The Neverending Story (PF EDITION) Phineas is sent to England for an exchange student program and goes from the over-imaginative lying triangle-headed supernerd of King Henry Elementray to a hero. Phineas & Ferb:Next Summer Phineas gets a new zip jumper,& in episode 6,Isabella reveals her feelings to him,so they dating. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Phineas takes a lead role in just about all the stories, his main Digimon partner is Shoutmon and, he's a real fan of Sonic. Phineas has shown a crush on Isabella, even in one chapter of Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World he says he's in love with Isabella, but he says "what's said in a zone, stays in that zone." Digimon Collection *Shoutmon (Lead Partner) *Ballistamon *Dorulumon *Starmon *Pickmons *Cutemon *Beelzemon *Spadamon *Jijimon *Lillymon *Deckerdramon (Shares with Ferb) *Monitamon (Red) *Grademon *Olegmon *Apollomon *Aldamon Full page: Phineas Flynn's Collection Perry Runs Away! Phineas takes Ferb,Isabella and Candace into the future so they know how bad it will be since Ruler Doof took over the world. Phineas, Ferb, and Danny Power Hour Phineas and Ferb build a machine that takes them into the Danny Phantom Universe. Disney's Phineas and Ferb's Journey to the Center of the Earth-istic Adventure He drives to Dunkin Donuts to get some donuts and some coffee. He and the gang get lost in the center of the earth. Future In his future, Phineas might marry Isabella. Gallery File:Phineas and Isabella's kids.jpg|Phineas and Isabella's kids. File:Brownies.jpg|Phineas in his official anime form. File:Phineas and ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb phinebella pic.JPG|Phinebella! :D File:300px-Beach Phineas.jpg|Phineas with sunglasses File:Little Phineas-.jpg|Toddler Phineas File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone.png|Phinabella! Badge-welcome.png|Phineas Badge! PhineasGutair.jpg|Rockin' on guitar! Phin paint.jpg|This came out actually pretty good... Phineas in Biblical Time Clothes.jpeg|Phineas in Biblical Time Clothes Pnf.jpg|Young Phineas and Ferb with Perry's egg! phineas.jpg baby phineas.jpg|Candace holding baby Phineas Why i dont use paint.jpg|Me kind of failing Phineas on paint... 408px-Phineas_Swim_Trunks.png|LETS GO SWIMMING!! 0_(5).jpg|SING! SING! SING! 800px-Get_on_the_Trike.jpg|"GET ON THE TRIKE!" Phineasandferb.JPG Phinferb.PNG|Phinferb! XD Phineas chicken.JPG|Don't ask.... Phineas (Meerkat).PNG|Phineas the Meerkat Phineas Vampire.png|He was forced to dress this way Phintastic inves.JPG|:( Darth Phineas.JPG|Darth Phineas? Werephin howl maddyfae.JPG|WerePhineas howling at the moon. Werephin sketches.JPG Werephin howl color.JPG|Colored WerePhin. Doof'slittlesecret.jpg|"And here's MY little secret..." --Doof to Phineas phin_bday.jpg|"You're the best sister ever..." --Phineas to Candace Darth Phineas and Jedi Ferb.jpg|Darth Phineas and Jedi Ferb?! I think I missed something... Phinea10.jpg|Phineas as a lion cub in Phineas and Ferb Lion King. phinbe10.jpg|Phineas and Isabella as adult lions--before Phineas' look was changed. Phineas Wolf.png|Phineas in wolf form Phineas teen lion.jpg|Phineas as a teen lion. Phineas collage.jpg Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Lunaii Phin and alt phin.jpg|Phineas meets his alternate self. 180px-Phineas_cool_render.gif phineas +.png|Phineas Teenager|link=Phineas flynn Phineas meets his alternate self 1.jpg|Alt Phineas meets his counterpart--and isn't too sure how he feels... Phin and alt phin (colored).jpg|Colored in Paint. Phin tries to help alt phin1.JPG|Phineas tries to save Alt Phineas from falling off the cliff into what's below... phin saves alt phin.jpg|Phineas saves alternate Phineas (different scene from previous pic). PnF pumpkins!.JPG|PnF pumpkins! :D Tough alt phin.jpg|A small peek into a future story... Phin and Izzy.JPG|Phineas and Isabella holding hands :) Pnf bday.JPG Phin school.JPG Perry and phin sense danger.jpg|You might wanna look behind you... Phin holding perry by goth.jpg|''Perry, you are a boy's best friend...'' Phineas.JPG|A drawing of Phineas by User:Tpffan5196 Bye ferb.jpg|:( Goodbye Brother... Phin vs heinz.jpg|Phineas vs Doofenshmirtz--Star Wars style! Alt phin speaks.jpg|"So...you got attacked a couple of times when you were trying to get me back here?" Y r u upset phin.jpg|He's really upset and he won't tell me why... Oh the memories! (goth).jpg|''Memories...'' Ferb visits phin.jpg|Phineas is glad for the visitor. ;) Very angry alt phin.jpg|He's gonna get you! Phin is stunned colored.jpg|Phineas is stunned. BoPF.JPG Alt izzy and phin.JPG|Alt. Isabella talking to Phineas. 4th of july color.JPG|Baby Phineas with his family on the 4th of July. PFAT2D Image7.jpg ATSD - Phineas shooting rays.jpg PFAT2D Image8.jpg Phineas12345565445.jpg Phineas thingy.JPG|Phineas has more moods than you think. HNI 0012.jpg|Clay Phineas Phineas Flynn on Paint by J. Severe.PNG|Phinny on Paint~! Phineas (Captain).jpg|Captain Phineas Flynn (Celestial Feelings and The Terran Empire)|link=Celestial Feelings Celestial Feelings Beach Scene.jpg|Phineas and Isabella on an Extraterrestrial Beach (Celestial Feelings)|link=Celestial Feelings Celestial Feelings Kiss Scene.jpg|Phinbella Kiss Scene (Celestial Feelings)|link=Celestial Feelings If Summer Only Lasted One Day Kiss Scene.jpg|Holodeck Beach Kiss Scene (If Summer Only Lasted One Day)|link=If Summer Only Lasted One Day Phineas (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Phineas (Resistance Movement, An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Random Interplexing Future Shooting Scene.jpg|Phineas and friends in on some action (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Isabella's Recovery (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Isabella's Miraculous Recovery (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Phineas vs Phineas.jpg|Phineas Prime vs Terran Empire Universe Phineas (The Terran Empire)|link=The Terran Empire Mercy (The Terran Empire).jpg|Phineas Prime gives Terran Empire Phineas Mercy...|link=The Terran Empire Phineas (Captain, Alternate Uniform).jpg|Captain Phineas Flynn (Alternate Uniform, A New Star is Born)|link=A New Star is Born Phineas Proposes to Isabella.jpg|Phineas Proposes to Isabella (April 15, 2025; Love's Full Blossom)|link=Love's Full Blossom Phineas and Isabella's Wedding Kiss.jpg|Phineas and Isabella's Wedding Kiss (June 14, 2025; Love's Full Blossom)|link=Love's Full Blossom Adult Phineas (Different Uniforms).jpg|Uniform Concept Art for Future Spinoff ''Ad Astra (Tiberius64) Phineas, Ferb, and Friends (Adults in Uniform).jpg|Official Picture of Adult Phineas and Friends In Uniform (Future Ad Astra Spinoff by Tiberius64) Flynn Family (Ad Astra 1).jpg|Phineas, Isabella, and Christopher Flynn in 2030|link=Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri Break_Away.JPG Innocence.JPG SeekingSolace.JPG Breathe_Again.JPG Fortitude.JPG Trouble_Lurking.JPG 17. Blood m.JPG|D: 2. Lovem.JPG 4. Dark m.JPG Phin alt phin.JPG Phelan and phineas2.JPG|Phelan Flynn with baby Phineas Phineas realistic.JPG|Phineas drawn realisticly Ferb'sNightmare.JPG|"Ferb, help me!" Tongue to the Flagpole.JPG|Phineas got Triple Dog Dared ("A Christmas Story" refrence,anyone?) We Love You, Pal.JPG Avatarphinff.png|Avatar Phineas with Na'vi Isabella Phineas diff style.png Cute phinny.jpg 185px-Slide5.jpg|MUAH HA HA HA !!! Phineas Strangling Ferb.png|Phineas strangling Ferb PnF Cartoon Stuff.png|Phin playing w/ some of his toys LottaColored.png PhinFrown.png Wil winged phin.jpg Wings grow.jpg Phin dragon redraw.jpg Phin dragon wings.jpg Shorts and sweaters.jpg 160px-Pnikiss2.png Picture 8.png Ferbnphinnperry5.png|link=http://darkwingsnark.deviantart.com/#/d4lvb53 Category:Riot! Category:Rich Characters Category:Famous People Category:Waterruff Boys Category:Boyz! Category:Superheroes Category:Firefly Boys Category:Fanon Works Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Famous People Category:Mink Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Canon Character Category:Ginger images Category:Citizens of Danville Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Buford's Band Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Troop Leaders